No place like home
by Aleia15
Summary: It was strange the feeling of not belonging in a place that had been his home for most of his life. PhoenixMiles


**No place like home**

Miles entered his house and turned on the lights, leaving his keys on top of the set of drawers next to the door. He looked at his fingers, covered with a thin layer of dust, and scrunched his nose in distaste. He had not realized it had been so long since the last time he had been there.

It was slightly unnerving the silence that permeated his house, as if it was only an empty shell devoid of all life. He snorted softly to himself; he had a habit of becoming maudlin when he was tired.

It was strange the feeling of not belonging in a place that had been his home for most of his life, but at that precise moment that was what he felt. Somehow, the big ceiling and pristine walls which had always made his living room big and spacious, gave the feeling of coldness and emptiness now. The expensive furniture that had always spoken of good taste and careful selection looked to him now like the price exposition rooms where nothing can be touched.

Miles sighed; he knew why he was having those strange feelings. That was his house, and had been a perfect home up to a few weeks ago. Shaking his head, he moved to his bedroom, there he looked longingly at his big double bed with the inviting dark green duvet and fluffy pillows and that sinfully comfortable mattress. It was difficult to turn his back to it, but he did and moved to the wooden wardrobe. His clothes were perfectly aligned and separated by type and colour there, and Miles selected some and folded them carefully, trying not to crease them when he put them in the bag.

The bathroom was next, all perfectly tiled in white and spotless, the glass shower glinting in a corner. Not really looking he took his electrical toothbrush and shaving kit, his hair drier and put most of his moisturizers and masks into a bag, knowing that someone was going to make fun of him again but not caring.

Once he had everything Miles took one last look around and turning the lights off and grabbing his keys, he left the house.

It was close to ten in the evening when he arrived at Phoenix' apartment. As always, he regarded it with distaste in the dim light of a few street lamps. It was such a common apartment building.

The lift was just big enough for him and his bags; and it seemed to take a long time to reach the seventh floor, where the flat was located. Upon leaving the lift he could see rows and rows of identical doors, all of them with numbers and little plaques saying the name of their inhabitants.

Miles took out a key from his pocket and opened the ninth door on the right side of the corridor, the small plaque there reading "Wright".

The flat was dark, as he had expected, knowing Phoenix was probably already in bed. It had been a long day for both of them, and if it hadn't been for the fact that he had no clean clothes to change into, he would already be in bed with his lover.

Not turning on the lights, Miles walked the few feet that separated him from the bedroom. He didn't need light to know where everything was, the small sofa next to the window facing the TV, the coffee table and the bookcase full of law books and some fiction paperbacks. The piece was tiny, and Miles was surprised he had been able to even get that little furniture inside.

He opened the door to the bedroom and moved sideways, avoiding the frame of the bed to reach the other side, where the wardrobe was. Dumping his bag unceremoniously on the floor, he took off his clothes and climbed into the bed.

As he had suspected Phoenix was already asleep, snoring softly and curled like a kitten with his face to the door. His skin was flushed and warm, and Miles couldn't resist the temptation of scooting closer to him, even if he had the feeling his own skin was chilly.

"Mmmm," Phoenix mumbled, turning around and facing Miles.

He could see the slight smile curving his lips now, and how his eyelashes were fluttering, as if Phoenix was trying to open his eyes and wasn't able to.

Miles smiled and leaned forward, kissing him softly. 

Phoenix opened his eyes, staring at him unfocused and sleepy, "You're back," his voice was rough and low, and Miles thought he had never sounded sexier.

"Yes, go back to sleep," he whispered, kissing him again.

Phoenix opened to the kiss, lazily entangling his tongue with Miles' while his arms encircled him. "Are you staying the whole weekend?" he asked pulling back and settling his head on top of Mile's chest. 

"Yes,"

"Can we continue this in the morning?" Phoenix yawned and Miles nodded, closing his eyes and moving in Phoenix' embrace until they were back to front, his hands holding the arms that surrounded him.

"Sleep," he said, feeling sleepy and strangely content; it didn't matter if it was a small and dingy flat, this was home.

…


End file.
